A tu vuelta
by EDStarblue
Summary: Un pequeño song fic...


**A tu vuelta**

Dijiste que mientras estuviéramos vivos estábamos destinados a encontrarnos...y realmente lo creía…pero la despedida...así… TERRY!! No puedo, no puedo…!

… Yo te he elegido… me quedare a tu lado Susana…

Hasta la fecha siempre hubo un mañana  
y que es lo que hicimos de lo que serían  
nuestros dolientes caminos  
que esa tarde se dividían

**-Ha pasado tanto tiempo, desde… la ultima vez que nos vimos, como te ha ido… me imagino que sigues trabajando de enfermera, aun estas en el mismo hospital??**

**-Si… ha pasado mucho…ah…este no ya no trabajo en ese hospital ahora estoy en una clínica pequeña, siento que me necesitan más ahí…**

**-Si...siempre es mejor estar donde se te necesita… y¿Cómo esta el tío Abuelo William Albert Andrey? Jajajaja**

**- Terry ¡! No te rías de Albert!**

**-Jajajaja lo siento pero nunca pensé que él seria el "Viejo" Tío abuelo.**

**-Si lo sé a mí también me sorprendió, han pasado muchas cosas desde que…**

**-No lo digas…**

Hacia donde anduvimos sin buscarnos  
que limpios fueron quedando los días  
y el cielo inquieto y nocturno  
los sueños que sorprendería

Tú y yo tan lejos de aquellos amantes  
que a su pesar van borrando los días  
que alguna vez se alejaron distantes  
para olvidar lo que ya no serían

Y hoy, que me ha dado la suerte un camino  
te vuelvo a encontrar...

**-Sabes, te he extrañado mucho…**

**-Es...en verdad?**

**-Si… no en ningún lado logré ver tantas pecas y tan divertidas…jajaja**

**-TERRUCE GRANDCHESTER!!! Eres un malcriado incorregible!! E insoportable!! Pensé que cuando te encontrara…**

**-Me buscaste?**

**-¿Qué..? …yo?**

Te miento si digo no haber pensado  
que era posible y que sucedería,  
y algo se mueve,  
recrea esta inminente escena y nos la envía.

Y me recuerda el verte tantas cosas  
que en algún sitio he dejado en suspenso  
que solamente han estado esperando  
por este momento.

Que si un día fueron tuvieron sentido  
para volver a enfrentarnos delante  
dejando atrás al tiempo y sus abismos  
con sus llamadas y sus visitantes

Para el reencuentro que tengo hoy contigo,  
en este lugar.

**-Sabía que por más bella que fuera la vida, no existían casualidades… **

**-Estas molesto..? Si así es... puedo irme…**

**-Si lo estoy….**

**-Yo, disculpa, no sé que me paso…**

**-Te habías tardado mucho, pensé que seria yo quien tendría que encontrarte, bajarte de algún árbol y traerte de las coletas!**

**-ENGREIDO.!! Una cosa es que te busque pero que me insultes es el colmo...no estoy dispu...**

**-Eso o que debería raptarte de alguna boda, o compromiso…**

Yo sé que siempre se sigue delante  
y que nos llenamos de otros nuevos días  
y al eventual transcurrir de las tardes  
un día vi el batir de las alas de ayer

Más no partió tu recuerdo incesante  
y aún me despierta el eco de tu risa  
de vuelta atrás, donde a veces estás,  
pero que hago con tanto que nunca se fue

Si cada quien va jugando hoy su vida  
con lo que cree de lo que le enseñaron  
y andamos siempre tan definitivos  
tan decididos a purificarnos

Lo cierto es que hace unos meses me da  
por ponerme a esperar...

**-¿Que?! Estas loco!!.. Yo nunca… yo… **

**-Nunca pude olvidarte, te extraño, se lo dije a Susana, ella entendió, y cada tarde vengo a la estación a esperar verte… no es que no quisiera buscarte, yo, es solo que la Señora Marlow no lo entendió tan bien como su hija, una demanda, un juicio… y luego un limitación para salir de la ciudad y…**

**-Por que no me lo dijiste, por que no me escribiste…**

**-Por que esperaba que de alguna manera lo sintieras… y regresaras… recuerdas… "Mientras estemos vivos estamos destinados a encontrarnos…"**

**-Terry…**

**-Bueno y de hecho, hoy ves mis maletas aquí por que me canse de esperar y estaba dispuesto a ir a la cárcel, si eso implicaba al menos verte…**

Si te lo cuento es porque estás volviendo  
amaneciendo vendrás unos días  
el tiempo pasa y porque no te tengo es  
que solo me ha quedado tu partida

Ayer deje de guardarte canciones  
hoy te propongo esta y me voy dejando  
la puerta abierta para que a tu vuelta no dejes de entrar,  
no dejes de entrar.

-**Que dices…estas de vuelta?? Te quedas conmigo…?**

Doris Peralta, México D. F.

Mi100107

Canción "A tu vuelta" escrita por _Fernando Delgadillo__. (Casi todo demás salio de mi loca imaginación.)_

_Qué opinan?, Creen que tengo alguna posibilidad escribiendo Fics?_

_De verdad quiero saber su opinión, es la primera vez que escribo y publico algo… Mi correo _


End file.
